The disclosed technology is related to media identification.
The identification of media content, such as video, audio, and slideshows, is a significant task. The amount of original multimedia content being produced continues to increase while costs for storage and dissemination continue to decease. Moreover, the growth and accessibility of cable, satellite, and Internet distribution channels has increased dramatically in recent years. While attempts to produce metadata and other textual information to describe available media content have provided some success in identifying and retrieving content, current solutions are often ineffective.
Some search methods and systems are directed to identifying and retrieving content based on key words found in an associated file names, tags on associated webpages, text of hyperlinks pointing to the content, etc. Such search methods rely on Boolean operators indicative of the presence or absence of search terms. However, such search terms tend not to fully represent the content being searched, leading to poor performance when searching content such as video or audio.
Additionally, new multimedia content is generated and published every day. While mechanisms to search and identify new content is sometimes provided, such as by the attachment of metadata or other descriptions to the content source, this data is not always available or accurate. Moreover, access to multimedia content is not always available. Accordingly, identifying the multimedia content through traditional means, may not be possible or effective.